


Caught

by SecretTimeIsHere



Series: Insomnia Week [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dreamtale, M/M, outertale, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTimeIsHere/pseuds/SecretTimeIsHere
Summary: Error and Dream's secret relationship is going well, but, what if they're caught?





	Caught

Weeks of a secret relationship- closing in on a few months- it was surprising that either party’s friends hadn’t noticed anything. Nightmare and the gang didn’t question Error when he started living more and more outside the hideout, and Ink and Blue didn’t comment on Dream going out and coming back late and sometimes- a few days later.

 

Although it was clear that there was some skepticism on their excuses, it was worth it all. The long nights of just comfort and company, eating together and cuddling together, talking and learning more about each other. They were happy.

 

The kept up the fake hatred for one and other, that they had started when the first became friends, and now would continue as partners. True, some things did really make them angry about the other- but that didn’t mean they didn’t love each other.

 

More and more, they became open, commenting on the other around friends, not being as harsh with their attacks to one and other- when the two different parties did fight- and gradually bringing the idea of liking each other to their companions. Even if their friends thought they were crazy.

 

They were bound to get caught. But, somehow, they didn’t.

 

They kept their secret relationship and loved each other through and through. Continuing their movie nights and even going out together, only going places that they knew they couldn’t be found or could trust the sentient being there. All and all, they both enjoyed jumping the wagon and taking a gamble by having a relationship.

 

Dream was truly happy with Error, holding him close, tugging him from one hang out to another, energetic and calm at the same time. His lover was so sweet and kind to him, despite their many differences, they loved each other; and that’s what mattered to them.

 

Error had stuck to his internal promise. He had made Dream feel loved, not because of his aura that he couldn’t control- but because it was true and genuinely coming from a partner, someone that would love and care for the other until the day the dust; and that didn’t just apply to Dream, it applied to Error as well.

 

Dream made sure he took care of himself, helping him make a separate home for the two of them in a somewhat secluded and trusted AU, OuterTale. With the help of outer, they half lived together, Dream occasional staying a night or two- and Error happy to have an actual house and safe place instead of that insanity of a space that was called the AntiVoid.

 

Although, that all stopped one day when they were finally caught.

 

A ring went through the house as the lover sat cuddling comfortably. Error adjusting out of Dream’s hold to get the door, Dream watching from the couch just in case, they could never be too sure. They could expect a drop by from Outer or even a visit from Papyrus if they were lucky, but otherwise, they didn’t expect anyone to visit.

 

And they definitely didn’t expect Ink and Blue to show up at the door with angry faces.

 

“What the hell did you do with Dream you glitch!” Ink shouted, one pupil a crosshair and another a target. Only if he knew the full story, he’d understand that Error would rather hurt himself before he’d ever hurt Dream.

 

Before Error could answer and ask how the hell they found out where he lived, Dream stopped him, sighing and walking over calmly, looking Error straight in his errored eyes- a look that said,  _ we got caught, we can drop it. _

 

Seemingly as an act of defiance against his friends, Dream took Error’s hand and kissed him on the cheek, and then looked back at his friends as he walked back towards the couch and sat down. Blue looked mortified, and Ink was unsure of what to do with himself, trying to decide whether to puke or scold his fellow guardian. Error sighed after his bright blush started to calm.

 

“... Just, come in. Dream and I… we’ll explain ourselves.” He spoke as he moved out of the way to let his enemies inside his house, walking over to the couch with them after he closed the door.

 

Error had good taste in decoration. Potted shrubs and doll versions of plants sat on bookshelves next to arrays of series of books as well as movies, the living room was spacious and held matching couches and armchairs, a wooden coffee table with a remote and some snacks neatly placed on it- along with a few napkins.

 

Error sat in Dream’s lap again, not caring to what Ink and Blue thought, to which Dream happily wrapped his arms around the other. Ink and Blue had chosen the arms chairs, waiting patiently for the two to explain themselves as they looked around, curious to whether they were going to be a gushy lovely- or relaxed and happy couple.

 

“So… should probably start from where we first became friends, huh?” Dream started, unsure of how to explain this. Error nodded to his lover’s suggestion, this was going to be a long story.

  
  


\-----

  
  


“Error.” the mentioned skeleton looked up from his phone to Nightmare, “Any idea to why the star sanses have calmed in their attacks?”

 

“They’re taking a break? How am I supposed to know?” Error questioned, going back to looking at his phone, currently texting Dream on how boring this “meeting” was.

 

“Well- I don’t know, maybe because you’re dating one of them.” Nightmare shot back, seeming agitated. The guys in the room started laughing at this accusation.

 

“Wait, did Ink tell you? I swear, he has such a blabbermouth.” silence

 

“Error.” Nightmare started laughing, “I was joking, are seriously with Ink?!” He asked, going quickly to hysterics, finding the coincidence funny.

 

“The wannabe creator? Please, no. It’s Dream.” Nightmare stopped laughing, immediately glaring at Error, who was not paying attention again and texting Dream more, telling him about everything.

 

“WHAT?!!”


End file.
